


Inside

by reallyjustforporn



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fetish, Kink, Omorashi, Orgasm, Pee, Peeing inside someone, Penis In Vagina Sex, Piss, Short One Shot, Urine, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyjustforporn/pseuds/reallyjustforporn
Summary: Short fic about a man peeing inside a woman.





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [truewolf14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truewolf14/gifts).



“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked, concern marring the perfect features of his face.

“Yes,” she replied, in a low, desperate moan.

He was erect, almost painfully so, and she could see the slight bulge in his abdomen from his full bladder. She was already wet, just at the thought at what they were going to do. He was afraid that he couldn’t pull it off, but she was patient. She was willing to try over and over again, and he was happy to be inside her for any reason.

He guided the tip inside, pressing against her. She accepted his cock easily, her body eager to help her get this done. 

He slid down to the base, eyelids fluttering as she squeezed him. “If you do that, I’ll never be able to piss,” he admonished.

“Sorry,” she whispered, trying to control herself. Her desperate need of this wouldn’t help him do it any faster.

He thrust in and out a few times, trying to settle his cock as deep inside as possible. Finally, he lay on top of her body, and relaxed.

It wasn’t easy to lose an erection with his cock buried deep inside a beautiful woman. They lay there, in silence, for several minutes. She gently stroked his hair, brushing the strands back behind his ear. It was having a calming effect on him, and he focused on relaxing under her ministrations.

As his erection softened, his need to piss became greater. Soon, he was barely able to contain himself, and his body was sending him warning signs: GET TO A TOILET.

His initial reaction was to tense and try to make it to a bathroom, but instead, he focused on remaining relaxed.

The first spurt of piss caught them both by surprise. A shameful “Oh!” escaped him, but she let out a low groan. It was encouraging to say the least, and he allowed himself to relax.

The next was longer, less controlled. His body still stopped it automatically, but it was a fight. She wriggled her hips against the delicious feeling, and begged for more.

Finally, it came out in a stream. It exploded out of him, uncontrolled, and filled her to the brim. Her back arched at the sensation, and she cried out. Piss sprayed both of them as she ran out of room to hold it.

He found her clit with deft precision and fingered her. The cries became deeper and uncontrolled, while her legs twitched desperately. The warm fluid sloshed around them, spraying out of her body with each twitch of her legs.

Her eyes rolled back, and her back arched into the sensation. She was getting so close. The hot piss was pooling beneath her ass. She could feeling is roiling inside of her, and the fullness was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She writhed beneath his fingers and cock, barely able to contain her reactions.

He finished pissing as she was about to cum. His cock was fully erect, and he began to thrust deep inside her. He could feel the last of the piss caressing his cock from the inside, splashing against her. She came after only a few strokes.

He normally lasted much longer, but the relief combined with her orgasm had him coming quickly. He gasped her name and pounded his cum deep inside her, before collapsing on her piss covered body.

They lay there, coming down from their intense orgasms, bathing in the afterglow. After a few minutes, she started giggling.

“What?” he asked.

“That was intense!” she replied, still giggling.

He started laughing too. “Yes, it was.”

She pulled him into her body, cuddling him against him. She let out a little sigh and let her body go limp. “We should do that again.”

He hummed his agreement. His eyelids became heavy, the effort of holding, releasing, and cumming getting to him. Then he felt it. The warmth was spraying over his cock and seeping into the sheet below. She was pissing on him.

“You naughty girl,” he whispered, grinding against her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my story (and I hope you did), please consider supporting me on patreon. I have even more stories there, and I would really appreciate your help and support. ;) https://www.patreon.com/kitvixenomo


End file.
